Locked Up Inside
by Kain Sinner
Summary: Ending up in a new world our trio finds their maiden missing. They search with the help of a new friend. Stress and Worry build, locked up emotions are bubbling to the surface and we find out that Syaoran isn't as submissive as we seem to think. Hinted Fai/Kurogane; End SyaoFai (of course). A request from Lonelywhitecloud. WARNINGS: M Rated , strong Yaoi involved (Ch4). R&R PLEASE
1. Subdued Emotions

**Hi All! I'm finally back! **

**Man I've had the biggest writers block ever…all starts no ends. I apologise to my readers for not having written anything in awhile. My writing style has changed a bit since my lost post, hopefully for the better but that will be up to you. Make sure to let me know in a review! **

**Now, a MAJOR thanks to LonelyWhiteCloud, to whom this story is dedicated to, for bringing me back! (I apologise it took me a bit to get this done…). I hope you like it!**

**As always, I love to hear back from all who read my work; flames and reviews alike. After all, one grows from the criticism from others! **

**Oh, fair warning: Yaoi Included! Also insertion of random person to help things along ;) It is a bit longer than normal and may be a little slow at the start (depending on how you look at it) but hopefully you'll stick around to read.**

**Right, I'll stop babbling now and let you read. Please Enjoy!**

**-Kain**

* * *

**Locked Up Inside**

**Chapter 1: Subdued Emotions**

Kentaro slid his key card through the lock on the door, entering a long smooth white hallway which made his footsteps echo loudly. The sleeveless knee length white coat of his guard uniform billowed out slightly behind him as he strode down the hall, sliding his key card once again through the next lock to allow himself to exit the city. Entering the empty section that was situated between the large outer wall and the smaller inner wall, he cast his eyes upwards. As usual, thick heavy snow filled clouds covered the sky, hiding any hint of warmth the sun that was found above those clouds could offer. By the time he had reached the outer wall doors, white snowflakes had started to fall, quickly thickening.

Kentaro turned his sea foam green eyes upwards once again as he slid his card through yet another lock, a frown filtering onto his face. When it had first hit their city, the snow had been beautiful and everyone looked forward to running around in the snow on the weekends. But, after a week of near constant snow fall, the soft beauty of the snow had faded. It had been almost seven years now since that cloud had shown up and ever since then the snow was something to hate, something to loathe. Not many residents felt the cold as much anymore but all uniforms had changed to accommodate the change in temperature.

A shiver raced down his spine as he turned, opening the door and letting himself into the wall, brushing the snow from his shoulders and from his tousled sandy brown hair that was held back by the dark orange headband…also part of the guard uniform. It didn't him much longer to ascend the stairs that spun up the wall leading to the top where the guards patrolled for hours in the cold. He sighed, pulling the coat around him more as he stepped out into the biting chill, snow almost instantly finding every bit of exposed skin and settling on it. Kentaro brushed it off as his friend, James, walked past him, tapping hands lightly before vanishing into the wall.

Pulling on his gloves, Kentaro made his way to the wall that overlooked the large expanse of more or less deadened land before his expression softened at the sunshine that just showed over the cliff edge. No one from the city had ever been up there and it was forbidden to leave the city through the back door where Kentaro was guarding…from what though he didn't know. Right before he turned back to start his trek through the snow covered wall, his eyes caught movement in the sky over the cliff.

As he watched, a large sphere pulled itself from the sky, falling down like a drop of water from a tap. His eyes widened as he watched it vanish behind the cliff, the tips still attached to the sky. Then, slowly, the sphere withdrew and melted backed into the sky as if nothing had happened. His phone was out of his pocket and at his ear in the next moment, fingers tapping out an impatient rhythm on his upper leg even as he walked along the wall, eyes moving around in a practised sweep until his call was answered.

"Hi Allen, it's Kentaro, ID number 2574, I'd like to speak to Warden Marc and request a Leave Permission…Yes I have a reason…No I'm not telling you…No! Now just put me through…Thanks."

The finger started its tapping again as he was passed through the multiple switchboards until finally a gruff older voice answered with a simple but mildly annoyed

"What do you want Kei?" Kentaro smiled, leaning against the wall as he replied

"Hey Uncle, I need a favour. I want you to sign a Leave Slip for me…investigation purposes…yes of course I'll write up a report…I don't know, put it as a Security Sweep or something...no, I'm going alone…Thanks! I owe you…yeah yeah, cya." With that he hung up, a smile on his face.

He had a feeling something was about to make things a lot more interesting around Koto, the city of metal.

**_With our new arrivals…_**

She was missing.

It was the first thing Syaoran noticed as the disorientated feeling from their travel across worlds vanished. His eyes snapped open, darting around as worry wormed its way up, eating at his insides even as he called out

"Sakura!" The tone of his voice quickly alerted the easy going wizard to his left and the surly swordsman to his right, both standing quickly, eyes casting around the sunlight ruins they had landed in before turning back to the tense boy still kneeling on the ground.

Syaoran slowly stood, stance strong as he set off saying

"I'm going to look for her." Kurogane sighed, watching the boy vanish into the ruins before turning to the for-once-silent blonde who looked at him with a smile and tilted his head to his left and asked

"What do you make of that Kirgy?" Kurogane levelled a glare on Fai, the wizard simply hugging Madoka to his chest; his smile never falling as Kurogane looked behind him, to Fai's left. Slowly he frowned at the sight he was greeted with. Above them the sun shone strong even while it slowly lowered itself toward the West. But to the East was another story. Thick clouds were gathered as far as the eye could see, white flakes spiralling downward in a constant and thick snowfall.

"I don't know…" Kurogane admitted slowly. The wizard nodded and, even though his smile was present, he had that thoughtful look in his for-once-open piercing blue eyes. Then he smiled wider and said simply

"Then let's go check it out kirgy!" He walked off with Kurogane stalking after him yelling

"Don't call me that! How many times do I have to tell you it's Kurogane!?"

Fai just chuckled, one ear listening to Kurogane while the other listened out for Syaoran. He could hear the boy calling Sakura's name as he ran around the ruins and, each time that worry filled voice called Sakura's name…another pain hit Fai in the chest. Truth was, the boy had grown on him rather quickly and, even though he knew Syaoran would never choose him over Sakura, Fai still harboured affection toward him. But, knowing it would only hurt him and scare off Syaoran, Fai had tucked it away and sealed it shut with lock and chain, burying deep within his heart.

The blonde came back to reality when Kurogane grabbed his shoulders suddenly, pulling him backwards. Fai ended up against the warriors chest, the man's large hands holding onto his more slender shoulders tightly as his breath washed over his neck. Repressing the shiver that wanted to run through his body, Fai looked up at Kurogane who was looking down at him and said

"If you wanted a hug then you could have just asked. I know you're just a big softie!" Kurogane scoffed and firmly, but gently, pushed Fai away from him replying

"No thank you. But you need to watch where you're going. I didn't feel like Fai Pancakes today."

Fai just blinked slowly, not comprehending the man's words, before turning his eyes in the direction he had been walking. Barely a metre away from where they were standing was a cliff ledge. Edging over to it, he looked down and noted that, if he had taken another step and fallen, he would have indeed become a pancake…or a scrambled egg. He backed up and grinned at the warrior saying

"Well then I'm glad you're not hungry, Kurogane."

Kurogane coughed and turned away, hiding the happy blush that crept onto his cheeks as Fai thanked him…in a roundabout way but that was Fai for you. It was then that Fai asked in a slow voice laced with a bit of excitement and confusion,

"Hey Kirgy, what would do you reckon that is?" Kurogane didn't even bother flaring at the grinning blonde, simply sighing and turning his gaze in the direction Fai was pointing. Over the cliff edge and under the thick mass of clouds was a city. The surly man frowned, eyes narrowing before widening.

Laid out before them was a medium sized metal city. Snow covered the walls, giving the city a kind of otherworldly…which it was…glow. Each building was connected in some way; whether it be by the walls, or by a bridge made by the large archways that lined the narrow streets. Circling the city was a good sized wall and, a few metres further outwards, was another much larger and much thicker wall providing a solid outer defence. Even from the distance, Kurogane could see the guards patrolling the wall….they kind of stood out with the orange strips on their pants. It was a magnificent structure but the beauty of it was taken away by the dead grassland surrounding the city.

Fai sighed beside him saying

"It seems the grass dried away because of the lack of sun…it's a shame really." Kurogane simply nodded as the sound of running footsteps approached from behind them. Syaoran stopped between his two comrades, looking out over the cliff at the city before murmuring

"She could be in there…but how we get in?"

"You'd need a key card with high level security access that's given to the Chief Security Officer."

* * *

**Well that sums up the first chapter. For once, I'm not rushing it. So let me hear your thoughts on this! The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. Now I've got no clue how long this will be so be patient with me please. **

**Reviews and Criticisms are appreciated! **

**Cya real soon,**

**-Kain **


	2. The Metal City

**Locked Up Inside**

**Well here we go, the second Instalment of 'Locked Up Inside'. Thank you to everyone who has given me a review! It's so nice to go into my emails and see FF: Review again. And another thanks to Lonelywhitecloud for the large and helpful feedback, hopefully this chapter will still keep your interest!**

**Please read and let me hear what you thought! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Last time on: Locked Up Inside: (I had to :p)**_

_Syaoran stopped between his two comrades, looking out over the cliff at the city before murmuring_

"_She could be in there…but how we get in?"_

"_You'd need a key card with high level security access that's given to the Chief Security Officer."_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Metal City**

All three heads turned around, each instantly in a more defensive stance albeit the still sleeping Madoka. Behind them was a boy, no older than Syaoran if they had to hazard a guess. He stood there with a smile on his face and curiosity shining in a pair of bright sea foam coloured eyes watching them from under sandy brown bangs. He was decked out in a pair of long white pants with orange running down the sides tucked into calf length thick black boots. He wore a pair of fingerless white gloves and a sleeveless white collared jacket with the same colour orange lining the inside that also matched the orange headband around his head. The boy smiled wider as he raised a hand in a wave saying

"The name's Kentaro Vargas, and I'd like to welcome you to Koto. Judging by your clothes, I'd say you were travellers correct?"

The party looked at each other before back at the boy before Fai smiled back at him and said

"You are quite correct. My friends and I are not from around here." It was Syaoran who stepped forward and asked, face and tone serious,

"We need to get into the city. I think our friend is in there. Can-" He was then interrupted by Kentaro as the boy raised a hand. Then his smile fell as he crossed his arms saying

"I know; I was eavesdropping on you earlier. As I said though, the only way to enter the city without having to pay the Entrance Fee is to have a key card with a high level of access. Only the Chief Officer of Security and anyone higher up have that kind of access."

Syaoran's face fell for a moment until he caught the grin on Kentaro's face. Kurogane frowned and muttered

"But…" Kentaro reached into his pocket and pulled out a royal blue card, holding it up to them saying

"But you guys are lucky because I just happen to be the Chief Officer of Security. How would you guys like a tour of the Metal City of Koto? It'd be my honour." Fai chuckled lightly as Syaoran's face lit up and Kurogane looked away to hide his small smile.

"We'd love a tour. Thank you, Kei-san." Kentaro blinked at Fai's nickname for him before laughing. He turned on his heel and started walking off, throwing over his shoulder

"Then let's go! We'll start with the Eastern Entrance Way then we'll stop by the clothes department. Follow me please."

The trio walked after Kentaro, his smile contagious. It wasn't much longer that they reached the cities gate. Set into the smooth stone wall and made of steel re-enforced red cedar wood, it was a solid defence. Set beside the door within the stonework was a small key card slot. Kentaro slipped the card through it and then all eyes tuned forward as several loud clicks echoed through the gate, signalling bolts unlocking before the doors slowly creaked open. As the door opened, Kentaro stood at the centre and spoke, smile still in place as he played 'tour guide'.

"Behind me we have the Eastern Entrance Gate, also known as the Red Defence. This was the first Gate to be built and the wall originates from here. The cedar wood is enforced with steel and is kept bolted shut by four locks located within the wall and one more outside the wall. The gate isn't used often and is not to be opened without permission from the Warden. People wishing to leave through this gate after gaining permission must be accompanied by a Security Officer until time of return. Then we have the Western Gate which is our main gateway and is left open from 5am til 8pm. Any time outside of those hours it is locked and will not be opened for any reason. Any questions?"

Fai, playing along, raised a hand and asked

"What if one was to exit through the Western Gate; then walk around the wall to the Eastern Gate to enter the ruins un-guarded?" Kentaro smirked and crossed his arms before replying

"That wouldn't work. Security constantly patrols the upper wall and cameras are carefully placed to catch anyone trying to sneak into the ruins. Anyone who gets caught must pay a fine or spend two nights in prison. I would advise against it. Shall we move on then?" They all nodded and followed Kentaro into the city, the gate swinging closed behind them with a solid thud, the outside bolt sliding home. Kurogane glanced back at the door, dark eyes scanning the bolt and design before he turned and followed the boy who was leading them into the heart of the city.

_A Few Moments Later..._

Kentaro hummed a tune to himself as he waited outside the clothes department, waiting for the other three to dress in the new clothes he had picked out for them. Kentaro smirked; he had chosen uniform wear and simply told the clerk they were new arrivals that had been away in Petro, the city by the coast, training. It hadn't been a complete lie. Chuckling lightly, Kentaro slipped his computer back into his pocket. He had been in tech prior to becoming a Security Officer and he still found it easy enough to hack into the cities systems.

The group was now officially in the city records as legal citizens and fully qualified for the jobs he had assigned them. As long as they played their part well, things should be pretty smooth as they wander around the city looking for the groups lost companion, Sakura. He turned as the door opened and the party walked out, the white fur ball known as Madoka still sleeping away contently in the blonds' arms.

First out was the tall surly black haired warrior, Kurogane. He was dressed in a similar outfit to Kentaro, a Security Officer. But the coat that Kurogane wore didn't have the orange lining which was reserved for the Head Officers. Next out was the ever-smiling blond decked out in an Inspector Uniform which was made of long white pants tucked into high buckled black boots that matched th black mid-arm length gloves, a wide black belt with an Inspector Badge already attached to his hip, a short sleeved white button up top with a long sleeved knee length white coat with orange lining the shoulders and sleeve ends. To top it off, Inspector Fai wore a thin orange headband, the long ends left loose to flutter in the wind.

Finally the warm hearted brown eyed boy known as Syaoran emerged looking very smart in the Army General Uniform. He wore a pair of black combat boots with a pair of long white pants over the top held up by a dark grey belt. Around his upper right leg was a grey holster which contained his new Glock. For the upper part of the uniform Syaoran wore a dark orange button up vest over a sleeveless black undershirt which was mainly hidden by the button up twin tailed coat. Like Kentaro's, Syaoran's coat had orange lining the inside but he also had orange lining the shoulders and around the collar to signify his rank. To complete the uniform, Syaoran wore a pair of fingerless dark orange and gold trimmed white gloves and an orange and white headset which was his form of communicating straight with the Wardens and chief Councilmen. Despite been the smallest of the group, the uniform and Syaoran's serious face only helped give him the look of authority and Kentaro had no doubt that, when the time came, Syaoran would be able to give orders like no other General could.

Kentaro grinned widely as the three looked at each other before looking at the smiling sandy haired boy. Not to his surprise, Kurogane was the one to ask in a gruff voice,

"What are we supposed to be?" Kentaro turned on his heel and crooked a finger at them, silently telling them to follow before he spoke as they weaved their way through the city.

"You are a Security Officer, an enforced of the law more or less. I figured you wouldn't mind been called in to break up a fight or two." Kurogane simply smiled at that, looking content in his new temporary job. Kentaro then looked at Fai saying

"You, Fai, are an Inspector. You're job is to keep an eye on the citizens and councilmen alike to make sure they're following the rules and that everything is in order. Koto is a very orderly city and the councilmen like to make sure everything is in check so that's your job. You check the city whenever you choose too and then report it to the council." Then he spun on his heel, walking backwards as he explained what Syaoran was.

"And Syaoran, you are an Army General, leader of Koto's Army Force along with General Lyon and General Hill. You will be approached by other officers with questions and all you have to do is answer them in a strong tone. Never hesitate or falter in your words or they will get suspicious. Just relax and answer however you believe the question should be and we'll be good; also, been a General will get you into places most people aren't allowed in. By rank, you're the one with the highest."

Syaoran looked at him with wide eyes before they relaxed back to normal as he nodded, back straight before he said in a tone filled with confidence and authority,

"Then let's start the search. Lead the way, Officer Kentaro." Kentaro smiled widely before he turned around again and pointed forward saying loudly

"Onward then! To Koto's central tower!"

* * *

**And there we have it, the second chapter done. Now I'm posting as I finish writing so be patient with me while I work on the third chapter. If I ever start losing your interest at any part of the story, please let me know so I can speed things up a bit!**

**This is new to me, actually putting more thought and effort into lengthening the story, working on developing the emotions and attraction. Which is why feedback is important! Please hit the button below and tell me what you thought of the story! **

**Flames and Reviews appreciated!**

**Anyway, I'll catch you guys in the third Instalment. Cya then!**

**-Kain Sinner**


	3. And so the Search Begins!

**Locked Up Inside**

_**Hi Guys, sorry its taken so long to get this chapter done! I had assignments pop up that I wasn't expecting…grumble…**_

_**Anyway here is the third chapter! Please R&R for me and Enjoy! **_

* * *

_**Last time…**_

_Syaoran looked at him with wide eyes before they relaxed back to normal as he nodded, back straight before he said in a tone filled with confidence and authority, the voice of a General, _

"_Then let's start the search. Lead the way, Officer Kentaro." _

_Kentaro smiled widely before he turned around again and pointed forward saying loudly,_

"_Onward then! To Koto's central tower!" _

* * *

**Chapter 3: And so the Search Begins!**

Kentaro led the way through the city; weaving in between the buildings until Fai was sure he wouldn't be able to trace his footsteps back exactly. So he simply left himself in Kentaro's hands and it was that realisation that made him start to think.

What did they really know about Kentaro? He had found them up on the cliff, taken them into the city, got them disguises so they wouldn't be questioned, and had so far done nothing to raise suspicions. It was the fact he was been so nice that Fai was getting a bit wary around the boy.

No one was that nice to strangers unless they had a reason to be…or he was an idiot; and it was clear that Kentaro was no idiot. Syaoran was walking beside the sandy haired boy, back straight and head held high. Kentaro was only slightly taller than the one beside him but his posture was lazier which made him appear the same height.

"So who exactly are we looking for?" Fai blinked and looked up to see Kentaro looking back at them, his smile easy. Syaoran was the one who answered.

"We're looking for my friend, Sakura." Kentaro blinked slowly before grinning and throwing an arm around Syaoran's shoulders, nudging him and saying

"Is she your girlfriend?" Fai growled quietly at the sight, hands fisting as he resisted the urge to march up and push Kentaro off his Syaoran. But he also had to hide the pain that he felt in his chest at the mention of Sakura. Then relaxed when Syaoran subtlely pushed Kentaro of him and shook his head saying simply

"No, she is not. She is just a friend." Kentaro waved his hands in front of him, laughing softly.

"Whatever you say, I'll keep my hands off her then."

Then the group stopped in front of a very tall circular tower. Kentaro stepped up in front of them and spread his arms out saying

"Welcome to the central tower of Koto, the Venetian; a dormitory of sorts for personnel and new arrivals. I had people set up a room for you while you were changing. I thought you'd want to be on the same floor so I pulled some strings and got you three rooms the top floor to yourselves. Will that be alright?" Syaoran smiled, thanking Kentaro as the boy turned and walked off. As soon as he was out of sight, the brown eyed boy turned to his companions and asked

"Let's split up and start our search. We can cover more ground that way."

Kurogane and Fai smiled, both nodding before the party went their separate ways in search of Sakura.

Kentaro frowned, sea green eyes watching the group wander around the city individually from atop a nearby building. They were no to wander around alone, he would have to make sure they remembered that tomorrow when he met up with them. Until then he had to report in. He stood from his crouched position, a small smirk creeping onto his features as he turned, making his way toward the largest building in Koto…Main Branch Headquarters.

He didn't have to worry though. If the information he had received was correct, they wouldn't be finding Sakura anytime soon.

_2 Days Later_

Kurogane was starting to become annoyed at the stubbornness a certain brown haired supposed General was showing. He had been out and about non-stop for two days straight looking for Sakura. He had more or less admitted he was trying to distract himself at the same time as finding his friend…and it was obvious as to what he was distracting himself from.

Despite been below freezing constantly outside, the internal rooms were thoroughly heated to a point that you could walk around in shorts alone without feeling the cold. And Fai had been doing just that. The door clicked open, making Kurogane look up to see Syaoran brushing the snow from his hair and clothes before they could melt. Judging by the annoyed and saddened look on his face, he hadn't found any new leads to Sakura's whereabouts. The boy sat down on the couch, removing his outer garments saying

"I've almost finished searching the city…there is only a few segments I haven't looked or I don't have access to. Kentaro said he would get me in tomorrow."

Kurogane sighed, eyes narrowing on the boy before him. Syaoran had dark circles under his eyes and his tone was flat, drained of energy. He hadn't slept and had only eaten what had been forced onto him during their time. His worry was taking over…as usual..and it was starting to rub on the warriors nerves. He watched Syaoran cross off another section on the large city map Kentaro had got them before the boy got up, grabbed his coat and said simply

"I'll be back later."

Somehow, those four words made Kurogane snap. The burly warrior stood up, marched over to Syaoran and grabbed his collar saying stiffly and in a tone that said he would not be accepting arguments,

"No _you _are not! You are going to rest while I take the furball out and search." Syaoran opened his mouth but then clamped it shut again at the dangerous look in Kurogane's eyes. But once Kurogane let go, Syaoran turned to walk out the door which only angered the man more. The next thing that Syaoran knew he was bound and been thrown into the closest room, the door slamming shut and locking form the outside. Syaoran sat on the ground, eyes wide as he listened to Kurogane cursing quite colourfully outside the door before leaving. Then the bound boy let out a sigh and muttered

"That wasn't necessary."

"What wasn't?"

Syaoran jumped at the sound beside his ear, turning and coming nose to nose with the blue eyed wizard. It was then Syaoran realised that he had ended up locked in Fai's room…and the smile Fai was giving him was not making him feel at ease. Fai's bright blue eyes slowly ran over him, taking in the rope restricting his movements.

That gaze alone made a shiver crawl up his spine.

The tension between them had risen since their first meeting and had only grown to a stronger attraction to a point where Fai invaded the boy's dreams constantly in a manner that shouldn't be happening.

"Well, you're in a bit of a bind aren't you Syaoran?" Every word Fai spoke washed over Syaoran's ears making the boy close his eyes tightly, trying to suppress the rush of emotions that finally flowed freely form the box he had locked them up inside. But he didn't hide it well enough if Fai's smirk was anything to go by. Then syaoran's eyes snapped open as Fai crouched down and said in a low tone,

"I think I'll give you a _hand." _

* * *

**Hehe, well there you have it, Kentaro finally shows a glimpse of his true nature and the next chapter will likely be very steamy ;) **

**A thanks to all who have been patient with me on this. I'll get the next chapter done quicker! Promise! **

**Catch you then. ^_^**

**-Kain Sinner **


	4. Freed From Confinement

**Okay I will warn you now, this chapter is purely smut and yaoi goodness. If any of that offends you (though if it did, why are you reading it…hehe) then please wait for the next chapter where more secrets belonging to Kentaro will be revealed. **

**For those who worship this yaoiness, please read and tell me what you think! I do apologise for the delay. Lonelywhitecloud….please don't hit me!**

***hides behind Syaoran***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Locked Up Inside**

**Last Time…**

"_Well, you're in a bit of a bind aren't you Syaoran?" _

_Every word Fai spoke washed over Syaoran's ears making the boy close his eyes tightly, trying to suppress the rush of emotions that finally flowed freely form the box he had locked them up inside. But he didn't hide it well enough if Fai's smirk was anything to go by. Then syaoran's eyes snapped open as Fai crouched down and said in a low tone,_

"_I think I'll give you a _hand."

* * *

**Chapter 4: Freed from Confinement**

Syaoran knew he had to be dreaming but, he also knew it wasn't…his dreams weren't this _vivid! _

Fai's hand moved against his crotch, thumb rubbing slow torturous circles around the tip, pushing with just enough pressure to cause delicious friction, and Syaoran could feel all the blood in his body rushing to that one spot. But, the more Fai touched him…the more his hormones began to buzz, a new side that was always bound up tight within him been drawn to the surface.

His eyes flew open as Fai lifted him up and dropped him onto the bed, staring down into the brown eyes that asked him to release the bonds restraining his movements. Fai smirked down at the boy and then sighed at the puppy-eyed look Syaoran gave him.

"Fine…don't move now." Syaoran nodded, going limp as Fai unbound his legs first before crawling up between them, slowly unwinding the rope as he went. As he pulled the rope away from the younger's stomach, Syaoran wrapped his now free legs around Fai's waist and locked his ankles together, pressing their crotches together.

Fai smiled, Syaoran giving him a hazy-eyed smirk as he slowly rocked their hips together, eyelids going to hast mast in enjoyment. The blond licked his lips as he unbound Syaoran's chest before moving o to unwind the final bindings around the boys arms. He shuffled upwards, the brown eyed boy gasping at the pressure Fai applied at that simple movement. Fai chuckled, body responding even as he untied the final knot and went to toss the rope away only to have his wrist grabbed. Looking down in surprise into a pair of melted chocolate brown eyes and a very large smirk as Syaoran said,

"No need to throw away good rope now is there?"

Fai opened his mouth to reply only to find himself suddenly pinned with Syaoran straddling his waist and his wrists bound to the bed head. Blue eyes widened, struggling a bit against the rope before looking back at Syaoran, mouth open in a silent question. Syaoran smirked down at him, eyes narrowed slightly and glowing with lust and delight as he lazily traced his way up from Fai's groin to his chin saying

"Oh Fai, I hate to disappoint you but the one who will be leading…" He paused to lean down and lick the outer shell of Fai's ear before whispering into it,

"…will be me."

A shiver raced through Fai's body, the blond only able to stare up at his usually reserved companion whose personality had flipped on its end. Then his eyes widened when said companion reached behind him to remove the small dagger attached to the General uniform he was still wearing.

Syaoran smiled, twirling the knife before placing it at Fai's neckline saying

"I've wanted to do this for awhile; now I can and remember…you started it." Fai remained still, blue locked with brown as Syaoran slowly sliced his way down the thin white top, the tip of the knife leaving a cold trail in its wake. The blond tightened his lips, teeth pressed together tightly to stop the moan that tried to break free. Syaoran's eyes flicked to Fai's mouth, his smile widening as the knife reached the end of the shirt. With a final tug, the shirt fell open.

Fai clenched his eyes shut, head turning to the side even as his cheeks flushed with heat. Even with his eyes closed, he could feel the others gaze roaming over his body. Then his eyes snapped open when that cool metal touched the top of his pants. There was no drawn out motions this time, his pants were ripped away with one stroke, leaving him in just his boxers, and then pulled the rest of the way off by force, the ripping sound loud in the empty room. Syaoran rose up on his knees, leaning forward so he was over the bound blond. Fai's body trembled at the look in Syaoran's eyes…a mix of care, lust, enjoyment and something that was not usually there; Dominance.

Syaoran smiled before leaning down to nuzzle Fai's collar bone, dragging his nose down slowly before he suddenly latched onto the blonde's nipple which elicited a gasp from said blond. Fai threw his head back as Syaoran nibbled and sucked his nipple, the other hand rolling the hardening nub between his fingers. Unable to hold it in, Fai let out a deep throated moan, cheeks darkening as he heard his voice echo around the room. Syaoran hummed in appreciation of the sound, the vibrations causing Fai to buck up against the boy, hips rubbing against his captures. Syaoran hissed, biting down causing Fai to cry out in pain mixed with pleasure. After lapping at the tormented nipple for a bit, Syaoran rose up again to stare down at Fai, smiling at the blonds flushed face, loving the way Fai's blue eyes had darkened and fogged over with desire.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against Fai's jaw line, trailing feather soft kisses right up to the corner of Fai's lips before he pressed their mouths together, gently prying the blond mouth open so he could slide his tongue in. Fai let out a moan as Syaoran rolled their tongues together, slowly starting to thrust the muscle in and out of the blue eyed man's mouth…imitating what was to come. Syaoran, keeping their mouths locked, moved so he could lie between Fai's legs, pressing and rubbing their groins together. Fai threw his head back, breaking the kiss to let out a loud husky groan, his breath becoming laboured as Syaoran thrust against him harder, his own cheeks flushing as he watched Fai writhe beneath his touch.

Both males were erect by now and Syaoran could tell Fai was right by the edge. With a smirk, he shuffled down again. Fai looked down with hazed eyes, watching Syaoran in anticipation. His mouth fell open in a gasp as the younger male grabbed the hemline of his boxers with his teeth and pulled them down causing the blondes erection to spring free. Delight burned in the brown haired boys eyes, the boxers been thrown somewhere in the room without a care. Brown eyes roamed over the exposed pale body before him, gaze stopping on the quivering member. Even as he watched, pre-come started to form at the tip.

Syaoran grinned, lowering his head until his lips hovered just above the head, his eyes locked with Fai's as he lowered his mouth over Fai's erection, slowly going down until he had Fai's entire length in his mouth, his tongue swirling around the hard length before he suddenly took the whole length into his mouth, teeth nibbling along the length while his tongue continued its torturous motions that caused Fai to squirm.

Fai's vision was blurred, head thrown back, hands twisting the sheets between his fingers, and his mouth wide open as he gasped for air while Syaoran played with him. The boy had always been a smooth talker but, damn, he had a talented tongue. A moan slipped from his lips when a slender finger gently circled his ass before pushing in, slowly moving in and out. It wasn't painful…just a mild discomfort that was slowly fading away as he shivered.

Even when Syaoran added a second finger, the first digit had loosened the muscles enough that he barely felt the second enter and swirl around inside his ass. Then he screamed as white exploded across his vision, eyes going wide as he slumped down again, breathing harsh as he rasped out from dry lips

"Do that again…" Syaoran smirked, raising himself as he swallowed the cum that had burst forth when he had hit Fai's prostate. Then he twisted his fingers, adding a third and, before Fai could complain, rubbed his fingers over that bundle of nerves again. Fai was almost instantly hard again; breathing now laboured and sweat forming trails down his body. Syaoran slowly moved up, deciding Fai was lost enough in the after effects of his nerves been stroked. He reached down and unzipped his pants, releasing his straining cock before he pushed Fai's legs apart, letting them rest on his shoulders.

Bright blue eyes watched him, lust fogging over them as they watched Syaoran push into him. Fai winced and then gasped out loud when Syaoran thrust forward, slamming the head of his penis into the previously abused prostate. Pale arms linked themselves around the younger's tanned neck, mouth forming soundless words of pleasure as Syaoran rocked himself against the blondes hips before starting to move. The pace went from casual to rough quickly as the wizard continued to moan aloud and Syaoran smiled down at Fai before latching onto the blondes lips, frenching him as he groaned and slammed his hips into Fai's ass…close to release.

Fai opened his eyes slowly, tongue battling with the brown haired boys. He slowly gave a small smirk, knowing the other wouldn't notice as his hand crept downwards, slipping under Syaoran's pant line and trailing down his ass. Syaoran's eyes opened, meeting sparkling blue before he released Fai's lips in a loud gasp when Fai slipped a finger into his ass without warning. The sudden sensation caused Syaoran to bury himself deeply into Fai, the whole length of his cock rubbing against Fai's prostate. Both males cried out in varying pitches as they released their loads, Syaoran into Fai's anal canals and Fai onto their stomachs, creating a sticky mess between them as Syaoran collapsed a top of Fai, his breathing heavy.

Fai smiled contently as Syaoran rolled off of him, propping himself up to grin down at his companion asking

"You alright?" Fai grinned back widely and leaned up to give Syaoran a deep kiss before replying

"My lower back hurts and I'll have bruises lining my ass but I'm fine. Least you no longer look so tensed." Syaoran chuckled and stood, zipping his pants up and wiping off the last of Fai's semen from his uniform before it could soak in and dry. Then he grabbed a towel and handed it to Fai saying

"Here. I'll go see if Kurogane is back yet. Then we can go look for Sakura, there's only one place left to look." Fai's expression visibly darkened at the mention of Sakura, the one who had held Syaoran's heart for longer than he had ever known the boy. Syaoran noticed and then smirked, pulling Fai close and giving him a dizzying kiss filled with the love and passion he had just shared with the blonde before breaking apart saying

"She's got nothing on you so relax. I'll see you shortly."

Fai smiled back, eyes hazed and cheeks flushed as Syaoran let himself out…realising the door could be unlocked from the inside. He closed the door behind him and sighed, the tension flowing from his shoulders before he then stiffened again as a rough voice asked

"Now that you two are finally back to normal, I got some news for you."

Syaoran grinned sheepishly as he turned to find Kurogane standing against the wall, watching him with a knowing smile. The younger sighed and asked slowly

"This was your plan all along wasn't it?" Kurogane didn't answer, just smiled and led the way to the lounge room where the two would wait for Fai before the warrior would tell them what he had found. And somewhere, deep down, Syaoran wasn't surprised the warrior had noticed and, seeing the two weren't doing anything, had taken actions to hurry them both along.

…But that made it no less embarrassing.

* * *

**Well there you have it. Started at FaiSyao but, me being me, I much prefer a dominant Syaoran. A little twist for you all. ;) **

**Hope you enjoyed that and I'm already working on the next chapter. Hope to talk to you then. Please Review! It's what keeps me writing and makes me what to update sooner! I like to know what you people think, both good and bad thoughts! To those who do R&R, THANKS!**

**Cya**

**Kain **


End file.
